Kingdom Hearts III Realistic Version
Kingdom Hearts IIIPublisher(s) Square EnixSeries Kingdom HeartsPlatform(s) TBARelease date(s) TBAGenre(s) Action role-playing game Kingdom Hearts III (Japanese: キングダムハーツIII Hepburn: Kingudamu Hātsu Surī?) is an upcoming video game of unknown release and platform. It has been the subject of much rumor and speculation, though the project has yet to begin development, due to series creator Tetsuya Nomura's focus on Final Fantasy Versus XIII. History After Square Enix finished development of Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+, Kingdom Hearts producer Tetsuya Nomura was approached by Disney who expressed interest in a sequel. In regard to a possible release of a Kingdom Hearts III, Nomura said "We have various ideas, but we're not at the point where we can say that." He added that due to the development of Final Fantasy Versus XIII, "it's physically impossible at the present. I feel that it's not the right time to talk about the future of Kingdom Hearts."1 In response to questions as to the secret movie in Final Mix+, Nomura noted that it was of a "new series" in Kingdom Hearts rather than Kingdom Hearts III. When asked about Kingdom Hearts III, Nomura noted that fans and partners alike were interested in its release, and would work to "realize it" as soon as possible.2 In the Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Ultimania guide book, Nomura announced three upcoming titles, one of which was Kingdom Hearts III. However, Final Fantasy Versus XIII was still his primary focus, preventing him from starting production on Kingdom Hearts III.3 He later noted that Kingdom Hearts III would not see a release until after 2012, due to his pressing on Final Fantasy Versus XIII, regardless of the 10th anniversary of the series occurring in that year.4 The Nintendo 3DS video game Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance was announced to connect to Kingdom Hearts III, both in terms of gameplay system and story.5 Rumors and speculation Ars Technica's Frank Caron noted that speculation existed whether the gap between Kingdom Hearts II and III would be similar to the gap between the first game and II, where both would have spin-off titles in between them.6 In an interview conducted between Nomura and Famitsu, Nomura mentioned a secret video in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep of the "next title." When asked if this was of Kingdom Hearts III, Nomura responded by saying "the next title is the next title."7 A rumor in the Official PlayStation Magazineneeded suggested that Kingdom Hearts III would be exclusive to the PlayStation 3 and would be revealed at the 2009 Tokyo Game Show. 1UP.com's Kris Pigna said it was nothing more than a rumor, however, citing a recent false rumor made in a previous issue of the magazine.8 Shack News speculated whether Kingdom Hearts III would be featured on the Xbox 360, considering Final Fantasy XIII was released on both PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 previously.9 Metro noted rumors that Kingdom Hearts III would appear on the Wii, though added that due to recent comments on high-definition graphics, this was unlikely. They did note, however that another rumor indicates that Kingdom Hearts III would appear on next-generation consoles, specifically the upcoming Wii U.10 Expectations IGN's Ryan Clements, as a result of his Kingdom Hearts fandom, created a concept of how he wanted such a game to be; in particular, he wanted it to show a more romantic relationship between Sora and Kairi, darker antagonists, and a deeper combat system. 11 Due to The Walt Disney Company's buyout of Marvel Entertainment, it was speculated whether Marvel characters or themes would appear in a future Kingdom Hearts game.12 Metro criticized Kingdom Hearts Re:coded along with the other side-games following Kingdom Hearts II, wanting Square Enix to "hurry up and get on with" Kingdom Hearts III, feeling that it would provide an opportunity for the series to be revamped.13 G4TV's review of Re:coded gave similar criticism, calling it "no Kingdom Hearts III."14 The Escapist's John Funk joked that we would see Kingdom Hearts III released alongside Diablo III and Half-Life 2: Episode 3, two other upcoming video games notorious for taking a long time to be released. References ^ Anoop Gantayat (2006-10-30). "Nomura on Kingdom Hearts III - PS2 News at IGN". IGN. Retrieved 2011-01-15.^ McElroy, Griffin (2010-02-06). "Nomura working to 'realize' Kingdom Hearts III, explains Sora's furry origins". Joystiq. Retrieved 2011-01-15.^ by JC Fletcher on Mar 25th 2010 8:00PM (2010-03-25). "Nomura mentions three more Kingdom Hearts games in interview". Joystiq. Retrieved 2011-01-15.^ Anoop Gantayat (2010-09-28). "No Kingdom Hearts 3 By 2012 - TBA News at IGN". IGN. Retrieved 2011-01-15.^ Wesley Yin-Poole (2010-11-17). "Kingdom Hearts 3D will connect with III 3DS News - Page 1". Eurogamer. Retrieved 2011-01-15.^ Caron, Frank (2007-09-20). "Square announces three new Kingdom Hearts games". Ars Technica. Retrieved 2011-01-15.^ var (2009-08-31). "Tetsuya Nomura Hints at Kingdom Hearts III - PS3 News at IGN". IGN. Retrieved 2011-01-15.^ "Rumor: Kingdom Hearts III Exclusive to PS3, Unveiled at TGS?". 1UP.com. 2008-08-31. Retrieved 2011-01-15.^ Leahy, Brian. "Square-Enix's Nomura Confirms Kingdom Hearts 3 - Shacknews - PC Games, PlayStation, Xbox 360 and Wii video game news, previews and downloads". Shacknews. Retrieved 2011-01-15.^ "Square Enix talks Kingdom Hearts III". Metro. 2010-11-17. Retrieved 2011-01-15.^ "Kingdom Hearts III: The IGN Concept - PS3 Feature at IGN". IGN. 2009-07-28. Retrieved 2011-01-15.^ "Tetsuya Nomura Hints at Kingdom Hearts III - PS3 News at IGN". IGN. 2009-08-31. Retrieved 2011-01-15.^ "Kingdom Hearts Re:coded review". Metro. 2011-01-06. Retrieved 2011-01-15.^ Bailey, Kat (2011-01-11). "Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Review for DS". G4TV. Retrieved 2011-01-15. Worlds *Worlds"With Names"/Gallery *Worlds "Without Names"/Gallery Side worlds *Side Worlds "With Names"/Gallery *Side Worlds "Without Names"/Gallery Summons *Summons"Without Names"/Gallery *Summons "With Names"/Gallery *How To Unlock Summons List Of Kingdom Hearts III Worlds *Destiny Island *Disney Kingdom *Tranverse Town *Radiant Garden *Atlantica (The Little Mermaid) *Jungle Book(The Jungle Book) *Paradise Island(Lilo & Stitch) *Equestria(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *O-Town(Rocko's Modern Life) *Cartoon Network Universe *San FranTokyo (Big Hero 6) *St. Canard (Darkwing Duck) *Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Pride Lands (Lion King) *Mouse London (Great Mouse Detective) *Cape Suzette (talespin) *Corona (Tangled) *Arendalle (Frozen) *Agrabah (Aladdin) *Petropolis (Tuff Puppy) *NearBurg (Catdog) *Noah's Ark (El Arca) *Jelliena(Tigerbreath13’s OC World) *Soul Society (Bleach) *Moon Kingdom (Sailor Moon) *Bey City (Beyblade) *Valley of Peace (Kung Fu Panda) *World of Pokemon (Pokemon) *Miracle City (El Tigre) *Digital World (Digimon) *Xiaolin Temple (Xiaolin Showdown) *Berk (How to train your dragon) *Far Far Away (Shrek) *Warner Bros. Studios (Warner Bros.) *Intermental World Of Days & Nights (Fantasia) *LB Mammoth Studios (Cats don’t dance) *Land of Dragons (Mulan) *Tokyo (Japan) *Mushroom Kingdom (Mario series) *Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog) *H-B Kingdom *Retroville(Jimmy Neutron) *Dimmsdale(Fairly Odd Parents) *Amity Park(Danny Phantom) *Dragon Realms *Russia (Anastasia) *Camelot(Quest for camelot) *New York (TMNT) *Kohana(Naruto) *Feudal Japan (Inuyasha) *100-Acre Wood (Winnie the pooh) *El Dorado(Road to El dorado) *Raccoon City (resident Evil Series) *Louisianan Town Of Wishes (Disney The Princess & The Frog) *Chyaguhoa hts. (corey Mclean) *Lexicon (WordGirl) *Planet Vegeta (Dragon Ball z) *La Cite Des Choltes (The Hunchback Of Notre Dame) *Magical Lake (The Swan Princess) *SpringField (Simpsons) *Paradiso di buontempone (Pinocchio) *Danville (Bucht Hartman's Phineas & Ferb) *Sleepy Hollow (The Adventure Of Ichabod & Mr.Toad) *ferngully (Ferngully The Last RainForest) *Hyrlue (The Lendgen Of Zelda Series) *New Holland (FrankienWeenie) *High-Moon *United Asia Land (King & I) *Kuzcko-Yzma Empire (The Emperor's New Groove) *NeverLand (Peter Pan) *Penguin Rookie Oceans Aka IceLands (Pebble & The Penguin) *Villain's Vale (Kingdom Hearts 1 & 2) *World Never Was(Kingdom Hearts 2) Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts